


they knew it all along

by 101crumbs



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, X1 Ensemble - Freeform, i wanted to see a group interaction so i made it, rated t for a curse word, they videochat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101crumbs/pseuds/101crumbs
Summary: It's Pride month. Seungwoo and Seungyoun decide it's time forthe talk.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Side Kim Wooseok/Kim Yohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Challenge #2 — Rainbow





	they knew it all along

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Seungwoo only watches as Seungyoun bites his lower lip for the nth time, silently asking him for an explanation.

“I’m nervous,” Seungyoun says as if he’s defending himself, pouting without even realizing. Seungwoo finds it adorable. “This is the first time I’m coming out besides with my parents. And your members don’t even count since they caught us up in the middle of… you know.”

Seungwoo gulps, embarrassing memories of the rest of Victon entering the dorm while they were in the middle of an intense make-out session going back to his mind.

“It’s gonna be alright, Youn.” He answers, caressing the smaller’s wrist with his fingers.

That is to say, he hopes it will. But he can’t stop himself from feeling a little nervous as well.

* * *

After struggling to find the perfect timing for a video call, they settle on Saturday, 10 pm.

“How are you doing with school, Dohyonnie?” Yohan is the first to talk once they are all connected.

“I’m fine, hyung! Hanlim turned out to be easier than everyone else said.”

“He’s just bragging now.” Hangyul interrupts, rolling his eyes and earning a hit from the maknae. “But you should see him when he has problems with his homework.”

“Yah!” All of them laugh immediately.

Seungwoo finds himself snorting at his dumb jokes, too, and soon enough the little anxiety he has been feeling disappears.

It’s only a talk, they can handle it just fine.

* * *

“So,” Seungyoun starts after a while. He seems nervous, so Seungwoo sends him a heart via text to encourage him. “There’s something we wanted to talk you guys about.”

“We?” Minhee and Hyeongjun ask in unison, both of them sharing earphones.

It’s Seungwoo’s time to step in, so he takes a deep breath and does as they planned it before.

“Yes, we. We talked about it for a while and decided that it’s time we come clean with you, kids…”

Two heartbeats pass, everyone in silence, as they would normally do when it’s Seungwoo who is talking.

He wishes he could hold his boyfriend’s hand before saying it.

“Seungyoun and I are dating.”

There, he said it. And now he can’t stop the panic bubble that grows on his chest when they all stare at each other on the screen —the ones that are together actually looks at each other, the silence on the call getting heavier and heavier. Seungwoo wants to disappear.

What if they don’t take it the way they were hoping?

> from: Younie  
>  **Did we fuck it up?**

Seungwoo can’t answer that text right now, too afraid that his boyfriend may be right.

"So..." Junho starts, and Seungwoo hates how his heartbeat rises on anticipation. "Is this the part where we pretend that we didn’t know?"

Wait. _What?_

"Thank God." Yohan steps in. "I thought I was the only one thinking about it."

"You guys know?" Seungyoun looks dumbfounded, and it’s Seungwoo’s turn to keyboard smash the other.

To say they are both confused would be an understatement.

"Hyung,” Eunsang speaks for the first time on the call, before only nodding in agreement with the others and quietly listening. “We knew something was going on between you two since we started living together.”

Hyeongjun nods before taking over. “We never talked about it because we didn’t think we had to.” He shrugs it off, and all of them seem so… normal, that Seungwoo cannot help but send a quick text to Seungyoun.

> **seems to me that we were making a fuss out of it… as with victon.**
> 
>   
>    
> from: Younie
> 
> **… I can’t believe we could have fucked in the dorms and no one should have been surprised.**

“Wait,” Seungwoo says, the text bringing something upon his mind. “How did you know?”

“Wasn’t it obvious?” Dongpyo asks immediately. “The staring at each other’s eyes like nothing else mattered? The sneaking around? The flirting on stage?”

“B-but I flirted on stage with Wooseok too!” Seungyoun weakly tries to defend himself.

“Not the same.”

“We were only expecting you to announce the wedding on any Sunday breakfast, to be honest.” Everyone laughs, nodding on agreement with Wooseok.

“What we mean here is,” Minhee talks this time, fondly smile on his face. “We love you, hyungs. And we really appreciate that you got all of us together to talk about this. We couldn’t love you more than we already do.”

Seungwoo almost feels like crying.

“So,” Wooseok continues. “Now that we are coming clean, is this a good time to say that Yohan and I are dating too?”

“Hyung!” Yohan blushes with the brightest shade of red, hiding his face with his hands.

“You guys _what!?_ ”

“We’re dating; we started recently, actually,” Wooseok repeats himself.

“Unsurprising as well,” Hangyul points out. “The only person who didn’t know you were head over heels for Yohan was Yohan himself.”

“Stop it,” Yohan says, weakly, everyone laughing in response.

“I do have a question, though.” Dongpyo seems serious for a little bit. “Who made the first move between you? All of you, I mean.”

“I did.” Seungwoo and Wooseok say in unison, raising their eyebrows when Junho lets out a little wail and Hangyul flicks his tongue.

“I knew it! You owe me 10 thousand wons, Hangyul hyung.”

“You bet on us?” Seungwoo blinks twice.

“Not on you. I was actually hoping Yohan would explode and confess to Wooseok.”

“Him!? Please, I basically had to corner him and tell him I knew he was in love with me already, so he could drop the act. He almost passed out.”

“Guys, this is about Seungwoo hyung and Seungyoun hyung…” Yohan says weakly, everyone bursting into laughter.

“No more being appa’s only one for me.” Dongpyo fake whines.

* * *

They talk for a couple more hours, hanging up a little bit past Dohyon’s bedtime. Seungwoo immediately receives another call from Seungyoun.

They stay silent for a few minutes, letting happiness flow over their bodies.

“It’s UNIQ’s turn now, hyung.” Seungyoun suddenly says. “What about a Chinese-practice-and-chill day?”

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to take some time to remind you that no one is forcing you, or should force you, to come out! but, if you decide you want to, i really hope you have a support system as loving as x1 members. ♡
> 
> happy pride. 🌈
> 
> (also, you can find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/hwanswow))


End file.
